1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle bumper fascia retainer that supports the fascia of a bumper. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle bumper fascia retainer supports both head lamp housings and a bumper fascia.
2. Background Information
For many years, automotive vehicles have been provided with front and rear bumpers to cushion the vehicle in the event of an impact. Also, for many years, automotive vehicles have been provided with numerous body and/or fascia panels coupled thereto to form the outer shell of the vehicle body. In recent years, it has been desirable to make vehicles with a smooth exterior shape, in which the bumpers are integrated with the overall shape of the vehicle body. Thus, in recent years, bumpers have often been provided with bumper fascia mounted to the bumpers such that the bumper fascia extends across the bumper and wraps around the corners of the bumper. Sometimes the bumper fascia for the front bumper is attached to a radiator core support. Also head lamps of vehicles are also attached to the radiator core support in an assembling production line of front end module for a motor vehicle body. Thus, the bumper fascia and the head lamps are mounted on the radiator core support of the vehicle body.
When attaching the head lamps to the radiator core support, it is necessary to fix the head lamps to the radiator core support in a precisely positioned state. Thus, a secure mounting structure is typically provided on the radiator core support. On the other hand, the bumper fascia is held to the radiator core support at its both side portions by clips provided on the core support.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle bumper fascia retainer. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.